


First Night

by Eriador117



Series: Hexed Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's graduation has finally arrived and he's determined to get his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**First Night**

They seemed the longest three weeks of Harry's life, as if now that they had finally committed to a specific date, time had slowed down so that it seemed an even more inattainable goal. Harry was just glad that most of their classes were spent revising for their NEWTs; he didn't think he would be up to concentrating on anything more than that. Especially in Potions.

Potions lessons had dropped him into an new depth of hell and frustration.

Snape still treated him with the same disdain the Slytherins had come to expect, but every once in a while, Harry would catch the Potion master's gaze and his heart would skip a few beats. Harry could remember the taste of himself on Snape's fingers and had to suppress a shiver of desire. He saw the hunger and the longing in Snape's eyes, it matched his own. They could look, but not touch. Not yet.

When the exams finally finished and the seventh years congretated in the Great Hall for their final leaving feast, Harry had only one thought. He wasn't thinking of the party shortly to be taking place in Hogsmeade or how well he might have done in his exams. No, Harry had only one thing on his mind while his body pretended to be interested in the feast. It wasn't much use, he wasn't hungry for food. His only thought was that tonight he was no longer a student. Tonight Snape had no excuses to send him away.

Not that he thought that was going to happen. The searing looks he'd shared with Snape were enough to let him know that Snape wanted this as much as he did. Harry's eyes didn't stray far from the top table during the entire feast, but it was only as dessert was served that he wished they were already in private.

Snape, who in Harry's memory, had never touched a dessert before in Harry's presence, was dipping a spoon into a long glass of ice-cream, condensation beading on the outside of the dish. Snape was eating ice-cream. Snape was eating chocolate ice-cream.

Dear God, did the man know his dreams?

Snape. Chocolate ice-cream. Licking chocolate ice cream _off_ Snape.

Harry watched as Snape brought the spoon to his mouth, eyes closed in ecstasy as he tasted the sweet. Harry's groin tightened uncomfortably as Snape continued to suck and lick at the ice-cream in a manner really too decadent to be considered decent in public. Snape was molesting an ice-cream and no-one was batting an eyelid.

Harry tore his eyes away and shifted on the bench, trying to ease the pressure of his erection. Perhaps jeans weren't the best idea for tonight after all. There wasn't much room and he tried to his best to concentrate on the converstation going on around him at the Gryffindor table, but his heart wasn't in it. All he could think about was what it would feel like to have Snape devour him with that same single minded determination he was showing his dessert. Harry didn't know if he could take another hour of this torture.

He and Snape had already agreed to meet in Snape's chambers shortly after midnight, it was barely eleven now and Harry stifled a groan as he tried to ignore the demands of his body. His cock felt hard enough to drill through the table and he wished, not for the first time, that he wasn't seventeen and beset by hormones so often.

Harry glanced up, unable to keep his eyes away from Snape for long and his stomach lurched when he saw Snape leaving. As Snape got to the door, he looked briefly at Harry and inclined his head, not quite a nod. Harry's mouth framed the word "What?" Snape rolled his eyes and surreptitiously jabbed his finger at the door, indicating that Harry should follow him. Harry certainly had no objections to that.

He waited for about fifteen minutes, just to make sure that no-one would think his and Snape's exits had anything to do with each other. He was no longer a student, but Harry guessed Snape would still want him to be mature and discreet about it. Whatever _it_ turned out to be.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and negotiated his way through the Potions classroom, the office beyond it and stood outside the door to Snape's private chambers. Just as he brought his fist up to knock on the wood, the door swung open.

Harry entered the dark room beyond and closed the door behind him, leaining on it and panting. There was no sign of Snape yet and he felt a little nervous. What if he was sent away after all? He was so hard it hurt, he tried to touch himself to ease some of the pressure from his groin.

"Now, now, Harry. That's for me," admonished Snape's voice in the darkness.

Oh, God, that voice. It almost undid him there and then. Harry groaned and made his way towards that voice.

There was a rustle of fabric as Snape stood up and began to walk towards him. His eyes were growing accustomed to the darkness and he could make out the other man's shape as he sauntered across the room. Harry backed away from the approaching figure, but his progress was blocked by the solid wall of the wooden door behind him.

"Everyone loves your eyes, don’t they Harry?" asked Snape.

"What?" Harry wondered where the conversation was leading.

"So bright. So green. Somehow they don’t even seem quite human." Snape was slowly getting closer to him and Harry didn’t know whether he wanted to run from him or to him. Snape's eyes were the darkest he'd ever seen them, they seemed to be all pupil. He looked feral.

Suddenly Snape was there in front of him, breathing as if he’d just jogged across the room. Snape placed his palms flat against the door on either side of Harry’s face. Harry could feel Snape’s breath on his cheeks, tickling softly.

"But no-one mentions your voice, do they Harry?" Snape whispered in his ear, moving even closer to Harry, one of his knees going between Harry’s legs. Harry tried to move away before Snape noticed his erection too soon. He was mature, he could be in control, only he didn't really want to be. He wanted Snape to take him out of control

"My… my voice?" he squeaked.

"Your voice. Yes, Harry. That sweet innocent voice, sounding like butter wouldn’t melt in it. But you’re far from innocent, aren’t you Harry?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry tried to wriggle away from the door, away from Snape’s probing knee, but Snape seemed to sense what he would do and he was ready for the escape attempt. Snape grabbed Harry’s hands and pinned them back against the door, above his head. Harry heard the door behind him rattle as Snape pinned him against it. 

Pinned against the door by Snape was not how he had imagined their first night together, but now that it was here, it was real, Snape was real, he found he didn’t mind in the least.

"Your voice is so hot, Harry. Has no-one ever told you that?" As he said it, Snape thrust his knee against the front of Harry’s jeans and the erection confined within them. Harry couldn’t help it. He moaned and thrust himself blatantly against Snape’s knee.

Harry struggled a little, not to get away, just to enjoy the friction of rubbing his body against Snape's.

"You're so hard, Harry. Hard for your professor. Tell me, did you think of us like this while you were sitting in class, imagining what I'd do to you?" whispered Snape in his ear.

"Yes, oh God, yes!" groaned Harry, his voice breaking when Snape thrust even harder against him. His knees threatened to buckle beneath him. Only the joint support of Snape's arms and the door were helping him stay upright. His whole body was on fire All too soon he felt the impending orgasm and he tried to think of anything other than the fact of what Snape was doing to his body.

"You like that, don’t you?" asked Snape, rubbing his knee in circles against Harry’s groin.

"Yes, yes!" panted Harry. Snape increased the pressure and Harry’s body seemed to have taken on a will of its own, grinding against Snape’s knee as if it was the most sexiest thing in the world to do. And it was sexy. Both of them fully clothed, Snape holding Harry within a cage of flesh and bone. Harry was trapped and he wanted to stay trapped. He had never felt anything like this before and he knew he would not last long.

"Severus… please… I can’t," he whispered but at the same time still frantically rubbing against Snape’s robe clad knee. His hands were fisted above his head and he pounded them against the door behind him.

"You can’t what, Harry?"

"I can’t wait, Severus. I think I’m going to…" he couldn’t finish the sentence, feeling strangely shy at mentioning it, despite what their bodies were doing.

"You want to come, Harry?" Oh, words that sent shooting stars up and down his spine. He was glad of the door supporting him. 

"You want me to stop?" Snape removed his knee and loosened Harry's hands. 

Harry wailed. "NO!!" he grabbed hold of Snape’s waist, pulling Snape back towards his body. He clung to Snape, rubbing himself breathlessly against him, thrusting his hips in a ragged rhythm of need. 

"You're that desperate, Harry? Desperate enough to come like this? Before I've even kissed you? Before I've even taken your cock in my mouth? Come for me, Harry," whispered Snape, a bare breath against his ear. "Let me hear you come. I want to hear you scream my name when you come."

The last did for Harry. He bucked his hips, arching against his companion, his hands clawing at the cloth of Snape’s robes. He felt the orgasm start in his toes and work its way through his whole body until he shuddered against Snape, his knees buckling, but Snape was there to catch him. Warmth and wetness seeped through his boxers and jeans and the front of his robes.

"Severus," he panted, feeling sweat drip into his eyes. It was more of a sigh than a scream, but he could see Snape’s teeth and guessed he was smiling.

Feeling slightly ridiculous now that the haze of lust had passed, Harry rounded on Snape.

"What the hell was that, Severus? Did you mean to humiliate me?"

"Humiliate you? I thought you were enjoying it, Harry? You sounded as if you were enjoying it," he smirked.

"So you thought it would be fun to see me come in my jeans?" he demanded. For now Harry was feeling decidedly sticky and uncomfortable and embarrassed if truth be told. He had enjoyed it, enjoyed the sensations of cloth against cloth on his skin, but he felt so upset that he could be made to come so easily.

"Harry, I didn’t do it to humiliate you. I was enjoying the effect it had on you, they way you looked, the way you moved. The way you sounded." Snape reached for Harry’s left hand and brought it to the front of Snape’s robes, where there was a wet patch which almost matched Harry’s. Harry grinned at him, Snape grinned back.

"I told you your voice was hot," laughed Snape. 

"Not as hot as yours," sighed Harry.

"You think my voice is hot?" asked Snape, sounding surprised.

"Oh, yes. I could nearly come from just listening to you."

"That sounds like a challenge, Mr. Potter."

"Maybe," smiled Harry. "But next time do you think we could take our clothes off first? I don't want to ruin every pair of trousers I have!"

"Oh, I think that could be arranged." Snape cast a cleaning charm over both of them and headed towards a closed door. He glanced back over his shoulder at Harry. "The bedroom is this way, Mr. Potter. Unless you have somewhere else you'd rather be?"

Harry didn't need a second invitation.

There was nowhere else he'd rather be than wrapped up on that bed in Snape's arms.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, I just play in it from time to time.


End file.
